Titan of the monsters
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: There was assumed to be only 1 godzilla... Now another emerged, his intentions unknown and with new enemies and more of his kin drawn to him. Rated T for violence and death.
1. The titan is born

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this about Godzilla. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Godzilla; Toho and a few others do.**

 **(Japan)**

There had been several attacks by Kaiju over the years, all of them given names.

Orga, Gigan, King Ghidorah, alien monsters who came for the slaughter, along with Space Godzilla and Mechagodzilla.

Destroyah, Biollante, man made monster mutants which only brought death and misery.

Whatever was emerging from the hole which had been dug for a new building wasn't those, it was worse.

Miles away were the J.S.D.F Council, just being alerted to what was happening.

The creature resembled only the worst monster to ever menace humanity, the worst creature to ever walk the planet.

Godzilla, only this one was bigger, cameras showed it as having solid black scales with red fins running up and down its back. It opened blood red eyes as it slowly continued digging its away out from the Earth, punching through dirt.

"What is that?" One member asked, the area had been a site of many of Godzilla's battles, the figure was still small, but it was clear it was alive, and it was fighting to exist.

"It looks like another Godzilla, it doesn't look like it's an adult, its small, but that area is rich in energy and radiation. We've sent in several teams to see if that energy could be harvested safely." Another member said, the Godzilla punched through the Earth before dragging its bulk out.

It was clearly growing, it was already over 100 feet and growing massively, they watched as it continued to feed off the energy, growing larger with every second.

"Sir, we have a report of another X class monster off the coast of the city, closing fast." A JDSF soldier reported, the council shared panicked looks.

"A X-class monster?" One member asked, that meant only one thing, X rated monsters were only given to the most dangerous monsters, ones that could easily way waste to the entire country.

"Godzilla, 2 of them… We need to deploy defenses, if anything, they could both be headed to the main cities." The commander said.

They looked at the being, the New Godzilla had finished growing, it was 600 feet, but it still looked young, like the radiation had only caused it to grow in size, not mature.

"Designate that monster as Neo Godzilla, deploy M.O.G.U.E.R.A and evacuate the city… I have a hunch that Neo Godzilla is what awakened Godzilla…" The man said.

The council nodded and snapped to action.

 **(With Neo Godzilla)**

Neo dragged himself out of the hole and let out a weak roar before blinking, he felt groggy, unbalanced, weak.

He couldn't sustain himself on the radiation and energy here, he needed food, something he could actually consume.

He sensed something and started his march towards it, crushing rocks and small cars under his feet while he continued to march onward.

"Food…" Neo hissed while continuing to move, his legs were still unbalanced, he was young, he had just been born a few minutes ago it seemed.

He continued his march through the mountain side, crushing anything which happened to impede him while swiveling his head.

"Feast." Neo hissed, this came out as another roar, a few jets flew over his head, he felt bullets rain down on his back. They hurt, but he shrugged them off as his pain faded a moment later.

He continued to walk through he got to the city, he looked at the horizon, there was bubbling at the water, something was coming, Neo walked down the mountain.

A metal machine, a tank, fired at Neo, the shell slammed into his leg and Neo screeched in pain before continuing to walk into the city, more jets appeared, firing missiles which rained down on Neo.

He ignored the pain, it hurt, but he was learning it would fade, he walked through rows of buildings, stopping in the middle of the city.

The JSDF watched as the fins on Neo's back started to crackle and sparkle, the telltale sign of atomic breath. They braced for the devastation.

But Neo aimed the attack at the ocean, they watched as a familiar figure dragged itself ashore.

Godzilla roared when he shattered the surface of the ocean. Neo's fins crackled pure black.

Neo fired the beam at Godzilla, he ducked while the attack hit the ocean.

Both roared.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I also know Neo Godzilla doesn't sound original, I will explain next chapter. I wanted to make a Godzilla story and nobody seemed to make one on a new Godzilla. Next chapter will be on next, next Thursday and will show Neo Godzilla fighting Godzilla. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The duel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Titan of the Monsters. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Godzilla; Toho and a few others do.**

 **(Japan)**

The commander watched as Neo and Godzilla crashed into a building before Neo rallied and slugged Godzilla with his fist.

Godzilla slammed Neo to the ground with his tail before Neo slammed the ground with his fist.

"Where is M.O.G.U.E.R.A?" He asked, Neo's fines crackled before a blast of black atomic breath splat from his mouth and slammed Godzilla into the harbor.

"4 Miles out, elevator was damaged." A GDF soldier said, the Commander sighed and walked off, they had another option to dispatch.

 **(With Neo)**

Neo marched into the water of the ocean and prepared to fire another atomic blast, it would win the battle.

Godzilla exploded from the harbor just as Neo fired the point-blank atomic blast, Neo grabbed his snout and Neo was twisted to the side as he fired into the air and it vaporized water.

Neo roared and punched Godzilla who toppled into the ocean.

He heard jet boosters behind him and watched as a robotic version of him and the other Godzilla.

It landed and Godzilla turned to look at him, Neo took the opportunity to slam his tail into Godzilla which slammed him into the ocean before he turned to look at the machine.

It aimed its guns at Neo, Neo backed off realizing how dangerous the machine was to him.

"Not threat, not threat." Neo stated, the Mechagodzilla looked at him in curiosity before Neo dived into the ocean before emerging and then stomping out and retreating past the city and into the mountains.

"Neo retreated? He didn't stand his ground?" The Commander asked from inside Kiryu, Godzilla vanished under the ocean, too weakened to start another fight with the Mechagodzilla.

"Then he isn't dangerous to humanity… He only attacked Godzilla and didn't attack the JDSF." The Commander noticed, he looked up to see a familiar sight.

"Mothra?" The Commander asked before more JDSF forces flooded into the city.

 **(With Neo)**

Neo continued to march into the mountain before he found a place to sleep, he sat down and began to slumber, Neo heard the flap of wings.

He opened them to see a massive moth in front of him, another memory flooded through his mind. The monster was named Mothra, a guardian if he remembered.

"What do you want?" Neo asked, the newborn Godzilla asked with one eye open, Mothra landed in front of him and Neo huffed, trying to scare away the Kaiju.

"I saw that you didn't respond to the humans." Mothra said, Neo huffed, he was young, he was taller then the other Godzilla, and he was no slouch at combat as he had just found out.

But he was young, his brain was still expanding, finding out new things about the world every second.

"They fired at me because I am dangerous, I ignore them. I know they can't hurt me, the wounds on my back healed within seconds, they can't kill me, they can only hurt me." Neo said, Mothra looked him in the eye, trying to gauge him.

"I don't hate humans, I have his memories, his hatred of them. I don't share that hatred, I know him, I just don't understand any of these thoughts. I don't understand them, they confuse me, they hurt to think on." Neo stated, Mothra moved closer and Neo stood halfway up.

"What do you want? You saw that battle I'm guessing, what do you want with me?" Neo asked, Mothra spoke up a moment later.

"I want to see who's side you're on, you didn't destroy those buildings out of malice, and there weren't many humans in them." Mothra said, Neo huffed.

"I will ignore them unless they try to kill me, I just want to be left alone, and to stop that other me from bothering me. I am a warrior, I will fight if I must, I will defeat any who challenge me. I answer you with that, Mothra." Neo stated, Mothra was silent and simply flapped her wings before flying.

Neo watched her leaved, he had his turf, the humans would find him and judge him a threat if he came back. He wouldn't.

Only he had no idea that he would be back soon, at the beckoning at the Humans who wanted his death.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was a short fight, fights after this will be longer. I also want to point out Biollante will have a major role in the story and will have a new origin like the other kaiju. Next chapter will be next week and will show Neo returning to the sea to find Godzilla. Until next Tuesday. Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
